


Under a Soul

by GauntletKnight



Series: Gauntlet Does Poetry [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Poetry, basically the premise for Undertale, that's it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: The Legend is Real





	Under a Soul

Long ago...before you were born  
A legend written on walls now worn  
A story of an ancient war  
Whose memory is now barred 

A war against humans and monsters  
Where the humans were the victors  
With magic, they sealed the losers underground  
Where they couldn't see the sun or hear a sound 

Lore tells of a single mountain  
Where many a human has fallen in  
Never to return, perpetuating dread  
They had met the monsters..and now they were dead. 

Then up that mountain one day you hastened  
And saw the hole that led into the basin  
But you didn't see the root in your path  
And you fell down the hole, and fell down fast 

You awoke in a field of yellow flowers  
Attributing your life to the Great Powers  
Everything was dark, pitcher than black  
You couldn't see the sun...there was no going back 

So onward you walked in the dark dusty caves  
Hoping for a bit of food or a place to save  
This is how your adventure starts  
Just you and your lonely heart 

For now on the choices are yours alone  
So will you make friends, or go on your own?  
You can choose to be completely merciless  
or to save them all, try your best 

Frisk or Chara, Pacifist or Genocide  
The power in the player resides  
And once you start, you cannot bail  
For all is remembered in Undertale


End file.
